


Click. Send.

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [18]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Light sexting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: It was late when Jason received a photo from his boyfriend, what he was expecting was the usual trying to make Jason laugh with a meme. Only it wasn’t.Day 18: Photo
Relationships: Jason Lee Scott/Zack Taylor
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Click. Send.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually when I write Zason it tends to be on the sadder side so I wanted to do something a little lighter for them <3

The best part about dating Zack was that he always pushed Jason’s boundaries, made him step outside of his comfort zone. As the quarterback of a football team in a small town, there was unspoken pressure about his masculinity. How he was supposed to act, who he was supposed to like.  _ Dude don’t be so gay, stop acting like a pussy.  _ Locker room talk, boys will be boys. It was suffocating...which in turn made Jason so angry, angry at his teammates and angry at himself for being  _ different _ and never knowing what to do about it. He felt trapped. Gay boys don’t play football. Not in Angel Grove.

No son of Sam Scott was a queer, he made that perfectly clear. His dad wanted to live vicariously through him. Football was his big break in high school, surely Jason would be just as good---that’d be his ticket out. 

Why did Jason steal that bull? He wanted to feel something other than this self loathing, this anger burning inside his chest. Jason was capable of taking risks, of having fun...the thrill of driving away from the cops was like no other. 

Kissing Zack was one way to get Jason’s heart racing. He craved the black ranger’s touch, his affection. So long he pushed thoughts and feelings down until the only one left to express was anger, and disdain. With Zack he felt that pressure lifted off of him, that pressure of being the ideal golden boy, he could be  _ Jason _ with him; the way he wanted to be. 

Zack could get Jason to try new things in life, to stop holding back. Climbing up to the top of the mountain just to yell out all of the negativity in his life. Now that the two boys had gotten used to their powers, they were always finding ways to climb new heights, flip off of something. Being with Zack felt so damn freeing. 

It was late when Jason received a photo from his boyfriend, what he was expecting was the usual trying to make Jason laugh with a meme. Only it wasn’t. Jason’s eyes widened upon seeing Zack taking a shirtless selfie in the mirror of his trailer park with the simple caption of  _ Hey ;) _

Clearly something was on Zack’s mind...it didn’t take much for Jason to understand the hint he was dropping. Unconsciously, the red ranger licked his lips as he stared at the photo for just a little longer. Wow. He hit the jackpot when it came to hot ass guys. So...Zack was in a flirty mood...something told Jason that he wasn’t going to get homework done anytime soon. 

He needed to send a photo back. That much was obvious. Ah he sucked at that! Jason wasn’t the artistic one by any means. He was as straightforward as they came. The quarterback was sure to lock his door, the last thing he wanted was to explain to his little sister why he was taking pictures of himself. He took his shirt off, haphazardly throwing it behind him. Even before becoming a ranger, the top half of his body was in great shape. The football training did him favors in the beefcake department.

Click.

Jason looked back on his ‘work’ in the mirror. Too low. The lights in here  _ sucked.  _ “Shit” He didn’t want to keep Zack waiting...the black ranger was never a gold medalist in patience. 

He was a bit self conscious about this, putting far too much pressure on himself as he continuously moved his phone up and down, trying to see if there was a better angle. Then there was the matter of his  _ face.  _ He pursed his lips trying to look sexy but….that’s what _ girls _ do. Delete. 

A smile? Gah, nope. Nope. Ugh when did he become such an awkward dweeb? 

Delete. Delete. Delete.

Jason was getting into his own head. He knew he had a good body, but did he feel sexy? Did he feel worthy of someone else wanting him? Standing in the mirror Jason could see the insecurity in his eyes. Definitely not sexy. 

Zack already  _ chose _ him, he picked him to be his boyfriend. The one and only. Why was this so hard?

He couldn’t hold his phone the right way, every picture seemed worse than the last. The full length mirror wasn’t doing him any favors. So he decided to go for the next best reflection...the bathroom mirror. The lighting was much better in the small enclosed space than his bedroom.

Maybe it was time to get a little creative…

The boy stripped away the rest of his clothes to jump in the shower, he only needed to get his body and hair wet for a couple of seconds to pull off the  _ look _ he was going for. Jason was quick to step out and wrap a towel around his waist. Now that his hair was wet he could slick his hair back...this looked good. He hoped. 

Maybe a flex of the arm? As a quarterback that was one of his better features…

No, that made him come off like a tool. Delete.

He adjusted his shoulders, trying to shake out his nerves before adjusting his position. Sell it with the eyes, pretend that Zack was here in the bathroom with him...free to do whatever he wanted…

Amazing what could be done with the right inspiration. 

Shit just send it. Get it out.

“Ohh my god” He huffed out a relieved sigh that he was able to take a picture of himself and send it back. Jason surprised even himself that he would  _ do _ that...it wasn’t something he had ever done before, but Zack made him want to take risks. He always felt safe with Zack, from the battlefield to the bed room.

His phone buzzed again, a response to the picture; three heart eye emojis.

A second message came through seconds later. 

An eggplant. 


End file.
